


Steamy

by BansheeLydia



Series: tumblr drabbles [28]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:40:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: For the prompt: "“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a month!”





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/gifts).



Stiles loves Kira. He really, truly does. 

Loving her is as easy as breathing. He’s never felt this way about anyone; this warm, gentle, soft kind of love that spreads through his whole body, fills his whole world with light and happiness. 

So, yeah. He loves Kira completely and wholeheartedly.

He just really loves hot showers too.

When his third knock on the bathroom door goes unanswered, he sighs and steps inside. It’s hot and filled with steam, and smells like coconut, the same warm scent as Kira’s shampoo. 

“If you use up all the hot water again, I swear to god! You’re on the couch for a _month_!”

He can hear Kira’s laugh over the sound of running water. “You’d never put me on the couch.”

Stiles huffs. “The _metaphorical_ couch, then.”

The shower curtain pulls back slightly and Kira sticks her head around it with a grin, a damp lock of hair falling across her face.

“Maybe you should join me, then. We can use up the hot water together.”

And. Well. There’s nothing Stiles can say to that. Smiling, he steps into the shower behind her, and lets the hot water pour over them as she leans up on her tiptoes to kiss him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently accepting prompts at allirica.tumblr.com


End file.
